


Sierra Slammer: Dick Pic Contest At 1 Million Subs!

by SlutWriter



Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Worship, Competition, Dirty Talk, F/M, Gamer girl, Hung Shota, Memes, Piledriver - Freeform, Pregnancy, Rimming, ass worship, big tits, huge cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21627358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlutWriter/pseuds/SlutWriter
Summary: What's up, SLAMMERS? Sierra Slammer, a famous streamer and YouTube personality, has a fetish for hung boys and a large fanbase of young boys and other boy-crazy females... and the boy who sends the best dick pic is going to get a one-on-one encounter with the boy-thirstiest gamer girl THOT on the internet!
Comments: 17
Kudos: 244





	1. Dick Pic Contest At 1 Million Subs!

The video started as it often did, with Sierra looking enthusiastically out at the viewer in her trademark car-ear noise cancelling headphones with their pink neon trim. “What’s up, SLAMMERS?!” she said, waving, and her face lit up with a smile that made the freckles on either side of her cute button nose dance. She had a vast expanse of shining auburn hair that was beyond neck length, with long bangs framing her face and the back pulled up into an extravagant ponytail. Her fair skin made her bright blue eyes stand out all the more. “Welcome to our special million subscriber reaction video!”

Her stylish, shining mini-jacket, pink with black trime, was too tight to close over her large, round breasts, and too high to cover her midriff. Her boobs were contained only by the latest in Sierra merch - a crew neck ladies tee that cut off well below the waist, bearing the logo that spelled out her name: SIERRA SLAMMER.

“Last time, I asked you cute young boys to send in pictures of your dicks, and you send me a whole bunch of them! Want to see me react to the best ones? SLAM that like button now!” Her voice was filled with merriment. “I did a whole batch on my last Twitch stream, so check it out!”

There was a quick cut to some Twitch.tv footage of Sierra in her expensive Secretlab Titan 2020 gaming chair, with custom purple trim. A small window showed the World of Warcraft Classic login screen, but most of the shot was filled with Sierra, with her legs up on the desk, jamming a vibrating wand against her clit with one hand as she struggled to use a mouse with the other. The lighting and sound were subtly different from the introduction, indicating it had been recorded live.

Suddenly, a picture of a large penis appeared on the screen… attached to a thin, youthful frame. The cock was completely hairless but jutted out long and engorged and smooth from a pubic area that was utterly undeveloped, looking almost like a third leg. “Oh, fuck!” Sierra moaned. “This one is from Terry, in Texas. Can you believe this kid is only ten years old? It had to be over a foot long! Maybe fourteen inches!” There was a buzz as she jammed the vibe against her clit again. Her face was twisted into a look of lust as she viewed the image on her monitor. “Gooosh, I want that fucking _kid cock_ in my mouth right now!” She nibbled her lower lip. “Are you in the chat, Terry? I bet your mom is real proud of that monster cock, huh? Does she suck it a lot? If you were here, I’d let you jam that fucker into my pussy until it bulged all the way past my tattoo!” 

Sierra rubbed her smooth, creamy-skinned belly to accentuate the womb tattoo there, a heart with protruding wing-like flowing lines. “Press 1 if you guys want to see me make an ahegao face!” she asked, winking at the camera. The Twitch chat was immediately filled with a barrage of 1’s, plus the occasional ascii picture of Super Mario taking a shit. One viewer proclaimed that the chat was moving so fast, nobody would know that he was gay. With the overwhelming vote in favor, Sierra jammed the vibe’s bulging head against her clit and labia, kneaded one of her big, round breasts with her opposite hand, and rolled her eyes together and backward while letting her tongue hang out, with some drool on the end.

“Nnnnnnuuuugh, I want that kid cock to put a baby in my fucking wooooomb!” she moaned. “I want to be some hung kid’s _birthing bitch_ !” The buzz of the vibe grew louder and Sierra shuddered to an obvious orgasm. Various donations began to come in, including fifty dollars from BigZachary, with a message that was read in a coldly robotic automated voice, saying _hi, I’m ten years old and my dick is real big, can I come visit and fuck you_.

The compilation of reactions moved forward, showing an image of a cute, round boy butt facing the camera and a huge, hairless cock and balls hanging down to his knee. Sierra’s eyes were doing everything but turning into literal heart shapes as she swooned over the image. “Oh, fuck,” she moaned. The vibrator was on the desk, but instead of grabbing it, she took a big long can of Monster Energy and started grinding that against her clit instead. She had access to this because she’d torn a hole in her black tights so everyone could see her wet pussy as she leaned back in her chair and spread her thighs. “That kid has the best fucking ass!” she moaned, lapsing into fantasy. “I love spreading a young boy’s ass and just taking care of him with my mouth… boys are so smooth and cute and they taste and smell so good. Mmm, I want this one to sit on my face! He can shove his big kid cock right between my tits while I lick his cute little pink asshole! I swear, he can’t be more than eleven years old. That’s juuuuust right!”

Another cut, this time an image showing the waist-down view of two olive skinned brothers crossing their extremely long dicks and pulling back the thick foreskins, with thick pearls of semen in their large pissholes. The tiny gameplay screen was still at Login, indicating that not much gameplay was going on, replaced by a whole lot of cock admiration. Sierra was swooning again at the size of those long, hairless meat sticks, licking her lips, and then looked out at her viewers. “You guys want to see what I would do with those boys?” she said, winking, and then rummaged underneath her desk, bringing up a large, long dildo. She opened wide and began to slide it down her throat, making a bulge in her neck approximating the size of the cocks on screen, gagging, drooling, making her eyes water as she took over a foot of thick rubber toy into her guts. 

Cut again. This time, Sierra was squatting on her desk, her yoga tights totally torn to expose her big, round, pale ass and her wet pink pussy, which looked amazing, glowing pink in the furrow between her fair-skinned thighs. Beneath her, right in front of the camera, was another large, tall can of Monster Energy. “Fuck, these fucking huge kid cocks are making me so horny,” she moaned. “I barely have time to run any commercials. But this stream is sponsored by Monster Energy… nnnngh!” She dropped her hips down and started taking the whole thick energy drink can in her wet twat. “Oh, fuck! It’s as thick as a fucking eleven-year-old’s fat donkey dick! This is what you call a Monster cock, huh boys?” She began to fuck it up and down, her wet, tight pussy schlorping and schlicking and making lewd noises into her expensive desktop mic. Her labia were clinging to the can and leaving behind a sheen of her juices.

One more cut. “Okay, this one has to be the winner,” Sierra was saying, as she gazed at another dick pic that was shown on screen - a smiling, attractive young blonde boy with a huge pair of balls and a donkey dick that seemed to hang nearly to the floor. She had her shirt pulled up to reveal her large breasts, and the neckline of her shirt had a damp triangle where drool had made it wet. “This kid says he’s only nine years old… that’s fucking amazing! A nine year-old kid with such a fucking monster. And it looks like he has a cute little ass, too! SeraphBoy, check your messages! You’ll be hearing from me!”

A snap cut back to Sierra as she’s been in the intro, standing in front of the wall of what looked to be an upscale home. “Good times, right?” she said, winking. “SLAM that like button now, if you want to see me and SeraphBoy, and don’t forget to subscribe! Come on! Hit that like button with your big dick!” She leaned forward and shook her boobs at the camera, wearing a new piece of Sierra Slammer merch that showed a timid-looking young boy in a baseball uniform… with a huge bulge in his pants. His bat read “SLAMMER” in big block letters. Below the image was a printed logo: “SIERRA SLAMMER: IF THERE’S GRASS ON THE FIELD, I DON’T PLAY BALL!”

“Before we get to the main event, you guys have also been sending in a lot of great memes, like this one,” Sierra went on, and one side of the screen filled with a version of the Distracted Boyfriend meme, with Sierra’s cat-eared headphones and face in the place of the boyfriend. The woman on “her” arm had a caption that read “Twelve-year-old with ten inch dick.” The distraction had a caption that head “Eight-year-old with fourteen-inch dick.” Sierra giggled and winked seductively at the camera. “Boy,” she said, "do you boys know me or what?"

She proceeded through several other memes, including Drake (again superimposed with Sierra’s face) showing disgust at a cock with pubic-hair and pointing with approval at a hairless, pre-teen monster dick, occasionally telling her SLAMMERS to “SLAM like now!”. At about the six minute point of the twenty minute video, she paused to look into the camera and tell her viewers that the video was sponsored by SkillShare. If any of her cute young male fans had things they wanted to learn, they could use the code SIERRASLAMMER to get a discount.

“Would you believe Dollar Shave Club wanted to sponsor me?” she then complained, putting her hands on her hips. “It’s like they don’t even know my audience!” 

There was a quick cut and she was suddenly in her bedroom, a gamer girl paradise with neon highlights and memorabilia everywhere - statues from collector’s editions, custom art in frames, and a large plush bed with a mini-fridge full of Monster Energy inside and pink interior lighting.

“What’s up, SLAMMERS?” she said again. “Time for the main attraction! By winning the dick pic contest, my little friend SeraphBoy won the chance to have sex with me. Come on, SeraphBoy,” she called shifting her eyes out of frame. “Show ‘em what you’re packing!”

The same adorable blonde boy from early appeared, looking precious in a tee that was slightly too large for him. (The shirt, reading “EAT, SLEEP, SLAM, REPEAT” was available on the Sierra Slammer merch store for $34.99.) Below the bottom edge of the shirt, which cut off an inch of so about his cock, he was totally without pants, and his elephantine penis hung and swung with intimidating weight. Clearly shy to be on camera, SeraphBoy was blushing as he was beckoned in front of the camera, his soft blonde bangs stopping just short of covering his blue eyes.  
  
“Holy shit, look at this fucking _kid meat_!” Sierra moaned, and squatted down so she was face-to-face with the boy’s pelvis. “It has to be sixteen inches long and it’s as thick as my arm!” She reached out to stroke and pift the flaccid organ with two hands; it was so long that it actually bent in multiple places as she gripped it. Abruptly she hugged the boy too her and turned him away from the camera, sliding an arm under the cheeks of his young ass and making them bounce. “And isn’t this the roundest boy-butt you’ve ever seen? SLAMMER gals, I know you want a piece of this boy-booty. Look how soft it is!” To emphasize the point, she moved her forearm up and down and SeraphBoy’s bubbly shota cheeks bounced up and down with impossible plump pertness. They didn’t necessarily jiggle or move around in the way that Sierra’s own butt would have in such a situation - they moved with a soft, youthful quality that only a pre-teen boy’s cute butt could produce. Sierra turned her head sideways and gave one of those pale, smooth cheeks a kiss.

With SeraphBoy turned away from the camera and pressed up against the foot of her bed, Sierra began to nuzzle her face against his left buttock and stroke his enormously long cock straight down, drawing a peep of pleasure from the lip-biting, overwhelmed boy. Her eyes seemed to fixate on the way his big balls smooshed up around her fist when she reached the top of her stroke, only to flop back down. “Young boys really are the best!” Sierra exclaimed, and began to lick and kiss her young partner’s rear while milking him down with stroke after stroke. His cock was growing more turgid and more difficult to control, the veins growing more pronounced, as she worked it toward full hardness. “I bet you have a gallon of cum in these huge balls, huh?”

“W-well, I-” SeraphBoy began, but he was being spun sideways by the boy-thirsty YouTube star before he could get out any more. In side profile, it was obvious to the viewer how his long, thick cock was starting to harden to jut out forward… and how round and soft his young ass was! Sierra wasted no time in grabbing his cheeks and nuzzling her face in between, causing SeraphBoy’s eyes to first narrow out and his mouth to open in a desperate gasp. “T-that’s- nnngh!” he wailed, too overcome by the larger, young adult woman’s actions to object further.

“Sllllrrp!” came the muffled sound of Sierra’s oral attentions. She was spreading him, cupping his hot boyflesh with boy hands and licking up and down his asshole and the strong, arched, cock-anchoring bulge of his perineum. “Slllp sllp sllp! Nnnngh, mmmmm, mmmmmmm!” She knee-walked forward, almost limboing under the boy so he was sitting on her face, and at the same time, threw her tee-shirt up over her big tits and let them bounce and fall free, shoving them out and forward to smoosh together around his downward pointed cock.

“Oh, fuck!” Sierra moaned, her voice muffled. “Go ahead, kid! Fuck my tits while I shove my tongue up your ass!” Poor SeraphBoy was about to overbalance forward, so they had to turn 90 degrees… and that was when a second angle kicked in, revealing that Sierra had produced the video using multiple cameras. SeraphBoy, eyes squinted cutely shut and cheeks rosy, braced his hands on the foot on the bed while his massive, long cock pointed straight down through Sierra’s boobs and she lewdly, wetly delivered a deep rimjob, making lewd noises of satisfaction the whole time, as if she were dining on a favored delicacy… which in a way, she was. While she sealed her lips around his hole and started to lewdly suck and slurp, she worked her huge tits up and down his shaft, keeping the pressure on, milking that downward-pointing dick for all it was worth. The ultra-virile boy’s pisshole began to discord thick splattered of precum as Sierra’s titjob put pressure on his swollen, cum-packed urethra. She hold told him to abstain from masturbating for a whole week before their meeting.

“Uaaagh!” Sierra moaned, pulling her mouth off of the blonde boy’s asshole for a second, with strands of saliva connecting his rim to her shining lower lip. “God, why does the ass of a little boy taste so fucking good? I’m totally addicted!” She plunged back in and started really plowing her tongue into that cute asshole, driving her oral muscle as deep as she could and swabbing the walls of his bowels. SeraphBoy gasped, and Sierra had to press her tits together harder to keep his cock pointing down between them and keep it under control - it was getting so rock hard it wanted to spring up and bump into the bed spread.

“M-Miss Sierra!” the boy moaned, cutely, his voice high and undeveloped. “I’m gonna-”

This time, Sierra pulled her mouth and tits away at once, and the boy’s cock did bounce up and stick against the bottom edge of the mattress. “Not yet!” she insisted, then gave the boy’s hips a hug and pressed her cheek against his buttocks again as she went back to addressing the first camera. “If you guys want to see me take this cute boy’s whole load in pussy, make sure you SLAM like now… and don’t forget to hit that bell! Hit it like you want his huge dick to hit my womb!”

Sierra concentrated hard in preparing for the finale, as it would require a lot of acrobatics. She tore open her skin-tight workout tights at the crotch (she did this often, and in fact went through several pairs of new tights each month) before scooting underneath SeraphBoy with her splayed legs in the air and her shoulders and neck on the floor. The boy looked down with utter confusion, but kept his butt toward the camera as she regarded her over his shoulder. He wouldn’t know what it was called, but Sierra did - reverse piledriver position.

“Now it’s time to watch this beautiful boy ram the _shit_ out of my fucking cunt!” Sierra said, pulling her own legs open and down by grabbing them behind the knees. Her wet pussy was totally exposed and ready for her blonde partner’s monster dick, aimed straight down, to tear it up. “You’re all going to get to see his cute butt while he drills my womb… and his big balls slap the fuck out of my clit!” Her voice made it clear that she was very much looking forward to feeling the results of the described actions. Sierra gave her breasts a grope and and tossed one of her trademark winks at the camera. She was doing it all without taking off her trademark cat-ear headphones.

SeraphBoy struggled a bit to push his long, hairless penis down between his legs, mashing the tip against Sierra’s pussy and making her squeal with pleasure more than once, but eventually, after he raised up his hips as much as he could and leaned forward, the large head slipped inside, stretching her outer labia and puffy mons around his girth. Sierra immediately made a rather undignified face at the sensation, a far cry from her confident and media-savvy address earlier in the video. Seraph boy let his weight settle down and his cock slowly slid into Sierra’s pussy like a drill searching for oil. Her belly bulged up into a cock shape around the area of her lewd womb tattoo, and she made a strangled noise of utter fulfillment as the young, cute boy’s penis pressed into her womb and smooshed it as far up into her torso as it could go.

“Fuuuuuuuuck I love getting _messed up_ by _monster preteen coooooock_!” Sierra groaned. With his cock almost fully sheathed inside her, SeraphBoy’s large, heavy balls hung down low enough to obscure her clit and the entire point of penetration. Everyone watching had a good view of his small, smooth body perched above her larger one, his round boy-butt, his asshole (still glistening with Sierra’s spit), his big, swollen balls were all on display. With a bow-legged stance, he began to lift his hips up and down, churning Sierra with a meaty, lewd sound.

“Unnngh! Unnngh! Unnnnnnnnngh!” she moaned, and there was a punctuating slap of his balls flopping against her clit with each downstroke. As the boy began to pick up speed, his balls started moving around a lot more, flying up and down in their sack, revealing just how big and heavy and cum-producing they were. The bulge in Sierra’s belly also receded and returned in time with the thrusts. “This… kid… is… amashinnnn’....!” Sierra slurred and her tongue was rolling out of her mouth a bit as her glassy eyes struggled to focus on the camera. Fans of her YouTube content and Twitch streams knew that she was easily distracted by physical sensations and her addresses to her audience of pre-teen boys and other female boy-lovers tended to become fragmentary when she was especially horny. This was surely the case here as Sierra was getting her womb cored out by the pre-teen battering ram of her dreams!

“SLAM like… if you want… me to have… this underage stud’s fucking baby!” she mewled, more of a growl, her body vibrating and her tits jiggling with her partner’s clumsy but enthusiastic thrusts. Her pussy was so wet that splatters of lube were sticking to his balls and spraying everywhere whenever they bounced. “This kid is gonna use me as a fucking breeding toilet! My eggs are gonna get raaaaaaaaaped by a fucking nine-year-old! Birthing video at two million subs! SLAM like nooooow!”

 _Whop, whop, whop, whop, whop_. The strokes were fast and furious as the kid was really giving her the business. “This donkey dick little boy is gonna make me have his fucking abortion!” she moaned, her eyes rolling like a whore while her tongue rolled out and drooled. “He’s using me like he would use a toilet! His cock is so fucking huge, my womb is totally fucked! He’s beating the shit out of my egggggsss! I’m ovulating all over his fucking monster diiiiick! I want to be an elementary schooler’s breeding biiiiiiiiiitchuwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaugh!”

She began to shudder uncontrollably and her hips bucked powerfully upward, forcing SeraphBoy to utterly hilt himself and stay locked inside. She was experiencing a degrading, soul-ruining cum quake the likes of which had seldom been recorded on her channel, that monster kid cock was wearing out her womb and making her cum her brains out! Sierra’s exclamations ceased to be words and became cries, screams, and animalistic grunts. Her toes curled inside her designer SLAMMER running shoes (Merch shop: 150 USD, all sizes available!) and a foam of her own squirt sizzled up around the boy’s shaft and balls and sprayed everywhere. 

Meanwhile, SeraphBoy was having a climax of his own, and his cute, round ass was twitching along with the pink, moist pucker of his asshole as his balls drew up tight against his base with each spasm. His urethra visibly bulged as sperm traveled powerfully through it, and even more amazing, Sierra’s belly seemed to twitch as well from the sheer amount of thick, impregnating kid semen being blown directly into her womb. The cum quickly overflowed and splattered her pussy and both of their inner thighs, splattering her breasts and face with thick, chunky wads. The stuff was as thick as jelly and there was no doubt she would be pregnant if the cute kid was pumping this extra-thick nut into her baby sack. He twitched ten times, twelve, fifteen, twenty. 

When he was finally done, Sierra had orgasmed through the whole thing, as many as three individual climaxes, and when he finally withdrew his cock and stumbled forward to flop over the edge of the bed, a creampie immediately burst out of her pussy that was powerful enough to arch over her face and land past her head on the bedroom carpet before training back and painting a line of chunky nut from her forehead to her mouth to the valley between her amazing tits.

“Fuuuuuuuck,” she moaned, hoarsely. “Little boys are so amazing!”

The video made a quick cut again, to Sierra naked and cum splattered, holding her golden YouTube play button, the reward for achieving one million subscribers, just below her chin. “Thanks for watching this video, SLAMMERS!” she said, with cum still plastering her forehead and chin. “Don’t forget to like and subscribe. I have plenty of other videos like this on my channel and I upload new stuff three times a week!” She looked slightly off camera, and then seemed to prompt someone out of frame. “Go ahead,” she said. “It’s okay. Use that fucking monster cock to piss all over my face!”

Sierra closed her eyes, and opened her mouth, and received the true “golden play button” - an unbelievably thick, foamy stream of hot boy piss that seemed powerful enough to come from a horse, it instantly filled her mouth, soaked her face and the coveted golden button, and she began to swallow, gulping mouthful after mouthful and moving her face around to make sure she was totally covered, before the video faded to black.

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

Unfortunately, the video was quickly demonetized because the footage from her Twitch stream contained 3 seconds of copyrighted music in the background. Sierra bitterly complained about this in future videos, much to the amusement of SLAMMERS everywhere.  
  



	2. Fan Meat & Greet!

“What’s up, Slammers!”

Sierra Slammer’s playful squawking tones echoed through the packed room. She was at a large desk covered corner-to-corner in merch - there were posters, tee-shirts, figurines, and stickers, all featuring representations of her, the ever self-aggrandizing e-girl entrepreneur who had built a brand around her insatiable lust for shotas.

As she spoke, John Tesh’s  _ ‘Roundball Rock’  _ played over her introduction, setting the scene as an event to remember akin to the most anticipated gatherings in sports of media. “I’m streaming to you live from the official Sierra Slammer Fan Meat N’ Greet, where I greet fans and take a look at their meat!” She tipped a playful blue-eyed wink and wiggled her perfectly-plucked eyebrow. “And since all of our cute guests today have received permission from their  _ parents and guardians _ , kappa,” she said, and then paused to cough and clear her throat while tipping another exaggerated wink, “there should be nothing holding them back!” 

She then looked at the camera with a grave deadpan as the music cut out. “All persons appearing in this video are eighteen years of age or older - ell-oh-ell, as far as you know, boomers - which means they won’t be violating any state and federal laws while they’re violating me! Totally poggers!” She gave a flirting thumbs up and her boobs bounced enticingly in her crew neck. Her blonde hair cascaded down enticingly in fat curls and her bright blue eyes seemed to leap out at the screen. Her animated facial expressions had helped make her popular with her preferred demographic, boys aged eight to fifteen.

Appropriately, around the desk there were boys sitting Indian-style in a large group, dozens of them, all staring obediently up at the merch table where Sierra was holding court. Their expressive eyes were tracking her every move, and the predominant facial expression among their number was a mix of childlike wonder and lip-biting anticipation, as if the contents of their shorts and blue jeans were tingling at the proximity of their cherished social media idol. She wore the kitty-eared noise cancelling headphones that, along with the crew-neck women’s tee, form-hugging athletic tights, and pink sneakers, had become her trademark. This was the outfit that she was always depicted wearing on all of her posters and figurines, and the boys knew it well. 

“You’ll all have a chance to come up and get a signed piece of official Sierra Slammer merch in just a moment,” Sierra assured them. “But first, I want to introduce our guests of honor - the three boys whose testimonials… and testicles… won them exclusive VIP access today!” She licked her lips and fluttered her eyebrows at the camera again, before thrusting out her chest and squeezing her considerably-large boobs together through her tee. “VIP access to pound the fuck out of my womb, that is!”

“Ahem!” She produced a series of cue cards and straightened them primly on the table, each card holding the messages the boys had sent to win them their exclusive access. “First, we have Jimmy McQuaid!” Sierra said. “Jimmy writes ‘Hello Sierra. I’ve been a Slammer Subscriber for almost a year but I’m real shy. I really wanna meet you in person because down here on the farm the internet ain’t so great. Plus, my mom says gosh-darn weiner is as big as these here horses, and she’s tired of dealing with it!’

The camera panned over to a cute, blonde boy, blue eyes wide, perhaps eleven years old, with a crop of adorable freckles across the bridge of his nose. He was wearing sneakers and denim overalls, but the bib front of the overalls was weighed down with a serious length of smooth, thick, fair-complexioned cockmeat! As soon as all attention arrived on him, Jimmy demonstrated his shyness by blushing adorably. “Awww, heck!” he quailed, growing knock-kneed as he tried to somehow hide the enormous, snake-like cock shape coiled in his overalls. The suspenders were pulled away from his narrow chest because of the sheer weight of dick and balls satcheled in front, and Sierra immediately swooned at her desk.

“Poooogchamp, it’s just as big as I hoped!” she chirped, nearly crawling on the desk she was leaning so far over it to get a good view. The other boys looked at Jimmy with a mixture of blushing envy and jealousy. “His mom sure sent him to the right place!”

She flipped to the next card. “Next we have Xavier, a boy with the screenname FuckSierraSlammer, and when I reached out to award him this prize, he called me a cunt and told me to go choke on a fat cock!” She fanned herself and swooned in her chair as the crowd muttered in slight confusion. “He sure knows just how to push my buttons!” The camera then panned over to show a tough-looking boy with his black hair cut into a gothic-looking side shave and predatory green eyes like those of a wolf. His skin was fair, and he wore a black tee-shirt over his skinny chest that featured a crudely drawn skull in white. He appeared to be about the same age as Jimmy, though certainly more confident and more ill-mannered.

The boy crossed his arms and glared at Sierra. “It’s pretty stupid you let me win your contest when I wasn’t even trying to enter,” the boy spat. “I only sent you those DMs to call you a dumb whore to sucks dog dicks. I don’t even  _ like _ you - you told me to try Raid: Shadow Legends and I ended up spending all my parents’ money! You stupid bitch!” His precocious, childlike voice was quite at odds with his words, but Sierra didn’t seem to mind, only reacting as if the boy were flirting.

The audience murmured with a mixture of confusion and agreement. “How come Miss Sierra chose him as a winner when he clearly just wants to treat her real bad?” one boy asked another. “That doesn’t make any sense!”

“I think Miss Sierra is a real massa-krist!” the other boy explained, shrugging. The ensuing earnest boyhood conversation about what a  _ massakrist _ was, and how to identify one, is perhaps better imagined than described. Still, there was a general undercurrent of sentiment that sometimes Sierra could be loud and bossy, just like the many dreaded big sisters of the assembled audience, and wouldn’t it be nice to put them in their place?

For her part, Sierra was giggling with pleasure at the black-haired boy’s hostility. There was something dangerous about him; he had less body fat than Jimmy, his legs skinnier in their tight black denim, cheekbones visible. He looked gaunt, hungry, but not unattractive. His youthful handsomeness, combined with the viciousness of his words, gave the lad a sort of dark heroin chic. A coyote ready to pounce. “Ooh, you’re quite a tough boy,” Sierra said. “And I can see from those jeans of yours, you’ve got something special for me, too!” 

Then, Sierra’s expression snapped from flirtation to product pitchwoman as she looked at the camera. “That reminds me, this fan event is sponsored by my new original game, Lewd: Shota Legends! Now available on Steam and mobile phones!” Clips of gameplay were then shown on screen, featuring an 8-bit retro version of Sierra, boobs and ass bouncing via excellent sprite work, as she was plowed by a series of cute underage boys with cocks as big as her leg. “Collect your own stable of shotas and compete to find cute young boys with the biggest cocks!” Her eyes were alight with lust as she read the promo, and many of the onee-chans watching from home instantly began downloading it, looking forward to creating their own shotacon big-sis avatars and leveling up in categories such as Boobs, Ass, and Cum Chugging. 

Advertising break over, Sierra flipped to the final cue card. “And our final contest winner is Pippin Lancaster, whose sister writes: ‘Sup Sierra, my ten-year-old brother is the biggest nerd in the world, and only cares about school work and becoming an inventor! But his cock is absolutely huge! I entered him in your contest just to annoy him, ell-oh-ell!” Sierra chuckled. “Now that’s the sort of sister I can get behind!” 

The camera panned over to an absolutely adorable boy with rosy cheeks, dressed in a vintage fashion, with a newsboy cap over his wild chestnut hair, suspenders, a bow tie, and grey wool shorts and a jacket. Pippin also wore knee socks and buckled brown shoes, looking, as usual, like he should be on film telling Ebenezer Scrooge that it was Christmas Day.

Pippin’s golden-brown eyes went wide as saucers as all attention turned to him, and he immediately, and cutely, blushed deep red. He was shorter than most of the other boys, and the fact that he’d been tricked into participating was clear, for he was clutching a diorama of a volcano, made of paper mache on a base of cardboard. His tiny shoulders slumped as he squinted his eyes shut in frustration. “Aww, not again!” he whined, his cute but deflated. “Sis told me this was the science fair!” 

Whatever the circumstances of his arrival, Sierra certainly couldn’t have cared less. She had already hopped away from her desk and was squatting lewdly in front of Pippin, eyes fixated on the front of his shorts - which seemed to contain a rather conspicuous bulge! “Looks like your sister was acting pretty suss!” Sierra chuckled, tipping Pippin a wink. In her lewd, thighs-spread pose, the skin-tight nature of her black tights meant that the curve of her pussy lips could be clearly seen… and not only that. The crotch was slightly darkened, since she was soaking wet from being surrounded by such a throng of carefully-curated young boys! “But don’t worry, I’ll make it up to you! Let’s see what we’re working with!”

“W-wait!” Pippin cried. “I’d rather just give my presentation-”

_ Fwooop! _ Sierra’s hands tightened around his belt and expertly undid it, yanking downward in one motion as his shorty-shorts were dragged to his ankles so fast it was a blur. Pippin, still clutching his treasured science fair project (he had planned to give a lecture on geothermal pressure), was unable to stop what was happening below the baseboard of his volcano, and soon, his tighty whities with their coiled collection of kid cock and balls were on display for everyone to see! “Uwaaaagh!” he cried, squinting his eyes shut and going even more adorably red.

  
Sierra licked her lips. “Nnngh! Only in the third grade… and he’s already got about a foot of meat!” she purred, snaking one hand into Pippin’s undies and hauling him out. The heavy length was expansive enough to almost bonk her in the face, and she tugged the waistband down far enough to expose the boy’s balls, too, cooing even more lustily at their completely smooth, pink, heavy appearance! “Instead of a ResidentSleeper science project, let’s explore the question of how much sperm is in these big cum tanks!” 

Her caressing hands went to grope Pippin’s cute little behind and she pulled him close, pressing her mouth against one of his testicles and pursing her lips around it, slathering it with spit and making lewd oral ‘popping’ noises as she sucked at the scrotal skin and the fat nut within, drawing it away from the boy’s cockbase until it was stretched taut, and letting it fall. After several repetitions of this, Sierra withdrew with a breathy gasp and brought her hands underneath Pippin’s scrotum, as if weighing him with her hands. Fat strands of spit connected her mouth to his balls. “I have a scientific theory for you! E-equals-em-cee- _ balls _ !” she exclaimed, winking at her online audience as the lens zoomed in and framed her face against the base of Pippin’s cock.

“ _ That’s _ not a real science theory!” Pippin objected, his face filled with overwhelmed frustration. As ever, his small frame made him powerless to influence events in the face of overwhelming female cock-lust. His grip on his volcano exhibit finally faltered as Sierra grabbed him by the ankles and upended him. He was small and cute enough that his legs, with their knee socks and shoes, were as thin as her forearms and biceps. Had he been standing, Pippin would have only come up to Sierra’s waist. Now, though, he was not standing. Instead, he’d been turned upside-down and balanced on his shoulders, kaboose in the air and bare as the day he was born, exposing his flopping penis and pale, round boy-butt as Sierra licked her lips hungrily.

“Seeing a cute boy’s round butt always turns me into such a Pepega!” Sierra moaned, and crossed her eyes while giving a peace sign to the camera. “I’m gonna take care of Pippin just like his sister would want!”

“No, don’t do that!” As Pippin cried out with distress and the other boys gathered around to watch, his newsboy cap went a-rolling. “Ah!” he chirped. “This position is really embarrassing!” His knees were pressed up against his chest and his thighs spread open as Sierra balanced him on his neck and looked directly down at his asshole, groping his cheeks and pulling them apart to get a better view of the blushing pink flesh of his rim and the curving bulge of his perineum. His balls and cockshaft, the latter now half-hard and getting harder in spite of his high-pitched objections, lay fat and alluring against his smooth belly as his dress shirt piled up near his neck. 

There was no disguising the obvious hunger on Sierra’s face. She switched to a kneeling stance and hugged Pippin’s upended lower body against her chest, craning her neck down and extending her tongue to slither it up against the boy’s quivering anus, licking around the rim as his legs wiggled in the air and he bit his bottom lip adorably. “Ah! Tongues aren’t… supposed to go in there!” he objected, but the quivering note in his voice made it clear that Sierra’s attentions were having the intended physiological effect. In tandem with her wet and wanton rimjob (which was happening in a packed circle of boys who were craning their necks and elbowing against each other for a better vantage, with the tripod-held camera recording it all), Sierra reached down to wrap her hand around Pippin’s penis, which was near-completely smooth and faded from the fair-skinned tone of his belly to a blushing pink approaching the baseball-sized tip. 

She started to stroke and milk Pippin as she whorishly rimmed him, bobbing and smearing her mouth against his ass and making wet smacking and slurping noises. In the brief moments that her shapely lips separated from his hairless pink rim, strands of spit connected the two, breaking and glistening before she dove back in and buried her sucking mouth between his cheeks. Though she was relatively young herself, her voluptuous body loomed large and curvy against his small one, illustrating the sordid size difference between them. Pippin’s cock, wrist-thick and throbbing as she milked it base to tip, down toward his face, was the only part of him that could be called ‘big’, but it made up for the rest by itself.

Sierra sealed her mouth against Pippin’s ass, smooshing her face into the depression between his cheeks as if she wanted to form a permanent connection, as she pursed her lips and made a lewd ahegao face. The sounds that came were like someone sucking loudly on a pacifier - suck, slurp, suck, slurp - and Sierra’s lips elongated into a nasty blowjob shape as she buried her tongue as deep as she could. Pippin wailed with overwhelmed and unwilling arousal, but his comments about how this deviant act wasn’t what he’d learned in sex education books fell on deaf ears. His cute moans were drowned out by the circle of catcalling boys.

His small body shuddered and surged as he was balanced upside down, his toes wiggling. Sierra gave his cock long, milking strokes in time with her ass-slurping - one, two, three, four, five. As soon as she saw his balls twitch, she pulled her mouth back with a pop, gasping. “Cute boys taste so good!” she said, looking breathily at the camera. “Remember, Onee-Fans, Sierra says there’s nothing quite like showing your younger brother the ropes!” She leaned in, hiding her mouth with the back of her hand and winking. “Or the  _ rapes _ , hee hee!” Her toothy smile flashed a pointy canine.

The boys were gathered around quite closely, many of them stroking their (very large for their ages) penises as they watched Sierra ‘perform’. Cries of ‘I want a big sis like Miss Sierra!’ went out through the room, and Sierra played to the crowd by pulling her crew-neck tee off over her head, letting her large breasts fall free and bounce as the boys gasped and cheered. She was so adept at doing this that she barely missed a stroke of Pippin’s blushing pink penis, paying particular attention to his smooth and heavy balls, rolling them around in her palm, squeezing them, stretching them, drawing adorable whimpers with seemingly every movement. “Even if your brother is probably KappaPride, like this little guy, you’ve got to show him the goods!”

“I don’t know what those words mean!” Pippin objected, squinting his eyes shut. Sierra knelt down over his upended body and pulled his cock upward, squeezing it between her breasts, threading the fat length between until only the quivering, leaking tip was visible at the top of her cleavage. Squatting so that her skin-tight leggings gripped her undercarriage closely, showing off every detail of her puffy slit and even her asshole, she began to smoosh her marshmallow-soft boobs together around Pippin, massaging his shaft and his big balls.

“Ahhh!” Pippin cried, biting his lower lip mightily as his chestnut hair fell around his eyebrows and ears. In spite of his reticence, the feeling was too good to ignore, and his narrow, boyish hips thrust upward while an amazingly long strand of semen flew out of his pisshole - white, glistening, and thick enough to be totally opaque.

“Oh, what a waste! I got totally jebaited, PepeHands!” Sierra complained, watching as the enormous ribbon of cum arced upward, slightly backward, and then splattered to the floor, sending boys scattering out of the way. Not wanting to make the same mistake twice, she quickly craned her neck down and clamped her mouth on the end of Pippin’s spurting cock, just in time for a second eruption to puff out her cheeks with sheer volume and make her eyes go blank. Sperm sprayed out of her nose in twin chunky arcs and the sound of spurting cum - splrrrrrrt - could be heard even over the gasps of the onlooking boys.

Sierra’s knees quivered and went weak as her face grew even more lewd. She could actually feel the gifted little scamp’s balls churning as they pumped out rope after rope of chunky cum straight into her mouth! Those glue-thick cum curds were more solid than liquid and piled on her tongue and teeth, filling her to the brim, forcing her to swallow thickly. Thus, the lewd noises continued with a series of glugs and gulps that spoke to the sheer amount and thickness of Pippin’s sperm as her throat swelled and contracted!

The boy gasped and his round bottom clenched a further ten times, with each contraction delivering a mouth-flooding cum blast that left Sierra overwhelmed. Only when he’d finally subsided and slumped to the floor did she open her mouth wide and show the camera the final, unswallowed mouthful of chunky sperm, even reaching inside her mouth to grip one lumpy strand and draw it out, letting it dangle in front of her blushed and breathy face as she swallowed the rest.

“Poggerrrrs!” she groaned, looking at the chunky, lumpy cum strand worshipfully. “It’s like this little guy was trying to get my  _ mouth _ pregnant! He’s only a grade-schooler but his cum is like jelly!” She looked down at Pippin, who was laying flat on the floor, panting, eyes shut, his shorty-shorts around one knee-socked ankle, dress shirt disheveled and bow-tie askew. “You were trying to put a baby in my stomach, huh?” she asked him, nudging one of his smooth hips with her foot.

“That’s... not how babies are made!” Pippin moaned, lifting one arm weakly. He seemed totally spent, his time in the limelight mercifully coming to an end. His sister Rina, who had dropped him off and promised to pick him up in three hours once the ‘science fair’ was over, had no doubt enjoyed the result of her prank. Meanwhile, the boys in the audience were discussing among themselves whether it was actually possible to get Sierra pregnant by shooting cum down her throat. They were divided on the subject, with the younger boys leaning toward it being possible.

Sierra dropped the fat cum strand into her mouth and then looked at the camera, squeezing her breasts together as she chewed it with wide, exaggerated mouth movements, breaking up the oatmeal-thick wad of sperm and mixing it with her saliva before swallowing it down and licking her lips clean of any remainder. “Mmm… young boys always have so much cum in their balls!” she mused, then turned to look directly at the camera.

“That reminds me!” she said. “Make sure to get your very own Sierra Slammer pillowcase!” A graphic appeared on screen showing a lewd pillowcase featuring an image of Sierra fishhooking her mouth open, eyes half-lidded, blonde hair cascading out from under her headphones while her blue eyes seemed to beg for a load of cum. Sierra seamlessly transitioned from her cum swallowing exploits into a promo. “We all know all you Slammers give your moms a lot of trouble on laundry day!” she confided. “But instead of drenching your sheets with all that thick cream, why not fuck up my slutty face instead? Just listen to this testimonial!”

Footage played seamlessly from her lead in, showing a beleaguered mother holding hands with a tiny boy who only came up to her waist. The boy was clutching his Sierra Slammer pillow to one hip… but even more noteworthy was the huge, smooth, hairless penis that hung down past his knee. A caption revealed he was “Devin, 18 years old LOL Kappa, Twitch don’t ban me”. The boy’s stone-faced parent, her hair in a severe bun, was an attractive woman, but seemed overwhelmed by her precocious son’s sexual gifts.

“My son Devin was driving me up the wall, ruining all his bedsheets,” the woman explained. “His big balls never seem to stop producing semen! But now, he drops it all in one place. We’re on our seventh Sierra Slammer pillow and now, instead of spending hundreds on new linens, I check on him every night to see his cute, round behind bouncing while he face-fucks Sierra Slammer and drops a massive load!” She sighed with relief and looked at the camera earnestly. “Thanks, Sierra Slammer!”

The footage ended and returned to Sierra. “The pillowcase is machine-washable and on sale at the Sierra Slammer online store for only nineteen-ninety-nine, plus shipping and handling!” she exclaimed. “Order one now and we’ll throw in five colorful Sierra Slammer toilet-trainer stickers!” Still topless and wearing only tights, she somehow produced and fanned out a fistful of colorful stickers featuring her drawn in a variety of mouth-open expressions. “Is your son having trouble aiming that monster at the bowl? Tell him to blast his piss right in my face and he’ll aim true every time!”

The crowd had drawn very tight around her by this point, with the eager boys stirred up by what they had already seen and Sierra’s variety of extremely lewd merchandise. They clearly wanted their promised turn at the merch table, and the tented nature of their bottoms - khaki shorts, blue jeans, school slacks - indicated their eagerness. Sierra’s eyes went wide as she surveyed them. “Ooh!” she exclaimed. “Our crowd is getting a little unruly! I was hoping… err… I mean, I was afraid this would happen. But don’t worry, we only have two more VIPs to tend to, then I’ll sign as many posters as you-”

“You’re just being a stupid whore as usual,” said Xavier, leaning against the merch table and taking his ease. “I don’t even want your stupid VIP treatment anyway. Why don’t you put your head in a garbage can and we’ll take turns spanking your big, fat ass.” The crowd made an ‘ooh!’ noise as the lethal-sounding ‘bad kid’ spoke out. Most of them were in awe of Sierra, but it was true they were growing impatient with her constant touting and referrals to her online store.

Sierra, far from being upset, blushed and swooned at Xavier’s words. “Ooh, this boy really knows how to talk to women!” she gushed. Still topless, she made her way over to the merch table and leaned one hip on it, leering at the shorter boy, who looked confident and unaffected by her presence. “Don’t worry - your VIP access gives you all sorts of perks. Oh, that reminds me!”

She turned to the camera again. “Make sure you join the Slammer tier of my Patreon!” she entreated. “For only thirty dollars a month, you can play Among Us with me, Sierra Slammer!” Footage of the titular video game appeared on screen, showing a squat pink avatar with the username Sierra running around and committing cartoon murder. “You’ll also get exclusive behind-the-scenes access to-”

WHAP!

A loud slapping sound rang through the room, cutting off all other noise. Sierra’s promo was instantly silenced, and the footage popped off screen to reveal her knees first wobbling and then collapsing down next to the table, causing her tits to bounce. Her cheek was burning red and the expression on her face was dazed.

“Shut the fuck up you fat-ass hooker!” barked Xavier. “You’re just a pig trying to fuck us out of our allowances!” Even with his small frame lacking the size to carry any bass in his voice, his words sounded harsh and authoritative, like a child emperor. The boys in the front row looked at each other uncertainly. On one hand, they wanted to rush to the rescue of their idol, Sierra Slammer, who had just been slapped unbelievably hard by the tough-looking young boy, Xavier. On the other, all of them had spent all of their scarce lemonade stand and paper route nickels on her, and far more.

“Y-yeah!” said one brown-haired boy, clenching his fists. “I ordered a limited edition Sierra Slammer canvas duffel bag on her online store and it turned out to be made of plastic!”

“Yeah, and Sierra Shota-Cola was just President’s Choice soda with the label changed,” another boy lamented. “And it was fourteen dollars a can!” The crowd began to buzz with their various stories of merchandise that was shoddily made or hadn’t been delivered, even at sky-high prices.

Sierra, her holding one hand to her hot cheek, suddenly looked rather nervous. “N-now just wait a minute,” she stammered, eyes moving back and forth over the encroaching boys. “I stand behind every product I-”

WHAP! Xavier slapped her again, and then paintbrushed her face back and forth a dozen more times, her knees-splayed position leaving her head at the perfect height for him to put all of his elementary-school-aged power into it. Whap whap whap whap whap whap whap!

“I said shut up, garbage can!” he growled, then spat in Sierra’s slap-blasted face. He turned to the rabble of boys he’d stirred up and gestured for them to approach and overwhelm her. “Grab her, fellas!”

The boys swarmed precocious up on stage, a gaggle of adorably cute lads with feathered hair in all colors, wide, expressive eyes, and abnormally large bulges in their pants. They gripped all of Sierra’s limbs like munchkins overpowering a giant, two or three boys to an appendage, and, like Amish erecting a barn, pushed her up onto her own merch table, scattering figures and posters to the floor with a paper and plastic clatter.

“Ah! You boys are… so energetic!” Sierra moaned. Expert performer though she was, Xavier’s aggression had slapped her into a state of submission for the moment, and she was left on her wooden table like an overturned turtle, bare breasts exposed and groped by a dozen small hands, head hanging off the edge, thighs spread and knees pulled up. Two groups of hands bunched up the fabric of her tights in the area of her crotch and tore it, exposing her pussy… and revealing it to be sinfully and embarrassingly wet.

“Look! Big sis Sierra is soaked down here!” one of the boys said. “I think she liked it when you slapped her face!” The boys gathered around and took a close look at the pink, blushing folds of her pussy. Her genitals were, as they said, completely engorged and lubricated, and Sierra moaned with humiliation as dozens of kids took as close a look as they wanted at her pussy.

“W-wait!” she gasped, struggling slightly as the room spun from her upside-down vantage. “This stream has a schedule I have to keep, and you boys just have to- ooh!”

Her voice trailed off as Xavier unzipped his black denim skinny jeans and let his long, pale cock fall out. It was as thick as Sierra’s arm and hung nearly to his knee, the tip half-wrapped in foreskin, and the close-proximity sight of such a huge piece of young meat immediately eliminated all other thoughts from her mind and attracted her complete attention.

“You just need something to plug your mouth up!” Xavier spat, and she watched as he lowered and stripped of his jeans, leaving him bottomless and revealing supple legs and a round, aesthetically pleasing behind. His black metal tee-shirt with it’s skull design was his only remaining piece of clothing as he boosted himself up onto the table and squatted directly over Sierra’s hanging head, like a wolf perched on a rock, howling at the moon. His big, smooth balls dropped directly on her mouth and pressed straight up against her nose.

From the straight on angle of the camera, every livestream view and boy in the front audience could see Xavier’s round butt and exposed, pink asshole as he smeared his balls all over Sierra, as if showing the proximity of her facial features to his asshole was the entire point. Then, he straightened his knees slightly, angled his cock downward, and shoved his tip into her mouth, toes perched precariously on the edge of the table.

“Gluuuarrrrrrrk!” Sierra gurgled, and spit immediately poured out around Xavier’s shaft and balls, sliding down over her reddening eyes in bubbly strands. The boy’s penis was amazingly long, but he’d jammed the entire length into her throat with all the force that his tight, small hips could muster, burying it so deep his his nuts, large and egg-shaped, were pressed up against her nostrils yet again, plugging them shut, making her take breaths flush against his skin. That the boy didn’t care that Sierra was breathing was clear - he was stabbing his cock into her throat as if it were a weapon. For the first time that anyone could remember, her trademark headphones fell off and clattered to the floor.

“Choke on my dick you stupid toilet!” Xavier growled, not quite able to sound intimidating because of his small frame, but doing his best. “Gag on it while you sniff my balls!” Whether Sierra wanted to obey or not, she had no choice - she was being held down by dozens of groping hands in the fashion of a giant in the land of elves, with the boys near her legs fascinated by the sight of her twitching slit and probing it with set after set of curious fingers. Xavier withdrew his cock and then jammed it back into Sierra’s windpipe in a wet, gag-inducing stroke, then repeated the action, slowly building up speed.

_ Gluuuuarrrrk! Hrrrrrrrrrrruugh! Hrrrrrrnnk! _ Spit and throat slime slid down Sierra’s nose and forehead, messing up her makeup, as she dry heaved and gagged pathetically around the massive length of cock that was reaming her throat out. Her eyes rolled back and she groaned pathetically as Xavier lifted and dropped his hips, giving the camera an eyeful of his smooth, round butt and hairless asshole and balls as they went up and down, up and down, smacking against Sierra’s nose and forehead. His cock, even longer than that of Pippin, the previous boy, seemed to be reaching nearly to her stomach as he dug it in with humiliating intent.

The sounds became a regular rhythm. The meaty slap of the boy’s spit-soaked balls on Sierra’s head and the inhuman gagging and bubbling of her throat came at a faster and faster pace. Some of the boys holding Sierra’s arms cried out in astonishment, pointing at their idol’s quivering belly. “Look!” came one exclamation. “It’s makin’ her middle bulge out!” And so it was - the fourteen inches of boymeat stabbing down Sierra’s gullet was making a cock-shaped impression poke out of her naval with each stroke. It repeated over and over again - forty strokes, fifty, several minutes worth, nobody could count them all.

Eventually, Xavier dug his cock in particularly deeply and swiveled his hips slightly from side to side, grinding his cocktip deep inside Sierra’s body. A mighty glottal heaving noise bubbled up from her throat and an explosion of vomit - mostly Pippin’s cum, but with some Monster Energy drink thrown in - erupted around the base of his cock and splattered down over Sierra’s face and to the floor, forming a puddle. This didn’t even slow the boy down; rather, it emboldened him to continue stabbing away at her throat with his cock, his bottom bouncing and his asshole winking inches from her nose. 

The boys near her legs gave a report that her much-fingered pussy had tightened up at the same time, clearly in the throes of orgasm. ‘ _ Big Sis’ Sierra Slammer _ , it seemed, had cum her brains out from being abused by the group of boys. “She’s super wet down here!” they marveled, spreading her legs even wider.

It was only a minute later when Xavier withdrew and looked down under himself, strands of sperm and throat gunk connecting his fat cockknob to Sierra’s gasping lips, which were taking in their first unobstructed breaths in several minutes.

“ _ Now _ you can do an ad!” Xavier spat, his small undercarriage still hovering over her face. “So look into the camera and give your viewers an update!”

Sierra couldn’t speak for a moment - her face was a ruin of smeared makeup, semen, vomit, and spit. “What’s up… Slammers!” she croaked, her voice raspy with the brutal throatfucking she’d received. “I’m… getting skull-fucked by a little brat… and… nnngh… it’s…  _ totally poggers _ !” As if to punctuate the point, Xavier slapped her face several times with his cock, and told her to keep going.

“I g-guess it’s rest in pepperonis for my throat!” she moaned. “A ten-year-old kid who should be in grade school is totally fucking me up with his huge cock!  _ Slam _ that like subscribe button now… if you want to see him treat me even worse!”

“Good, eat my cum, you ass-licking piece of shit!” Again he spoke with the high-pitched fervor of a child dictator, and she got no further words out before Xavier jammed his cock back into her mouth. Predictably, a long and profitable sub-train occurred while the boy reamed out her windpipe hard enough to leave her nearly unconscious, accompanied by a large number of text-to-speech donations. Chatters quickly turned her words into a copypasta as the bits rolled in. Donation incentives were suggested based on how many degrading, cum pukes Xavier could fuck out of Sierra’s cock-reamed throat, and the boy succeeded in repeatedly doing so, stabbing his cock in at vicious angles, almost digging out her stomach until loose bursts of sperm sprayed out from around his fat cockbase and soaked both his balls and her face, over and over again, until Sierra was totally empty.

Only when her eyes had gone totally unfocused and her limbs were limp did he finally stab his long, smooth boycock as deep as it would go, the heavy tip peeling itself on the entrance to her stomach and popping inside as Xavier took a lewd squatting stance over her face and ground his big balls into her nose. He grunted as if in the midst of a long and satisfactory act of excretion, and there was a wet and thick noise as hot, thick eruptions of sperm began to spray from his cocktip and pile up in Sierra’s guts, making them gurgle and swell. The onlooking boys cheered with wide-eyed amazement as they saw her initially-smooth belly, with its trademark womb tattoo, first flutter and then inflate into a semi-pregnant hemisphere. The parade of new subscribers, eager to watch Sierra’s defilement, hit fifty and then a hundred.

Sierra’s sneaker-clad feet twitched in mid-air as her cum-gut grew large and slovenly, even jiggling like jello as boys pushed and prodded at it with eager fingers. Xavier, looking satisfied at last, and probably as close as he ever got to smiling innocently, was resting on her face, his thin limbs still in their frog-squat, balls still stuffing her nose. “That felt… real good!” he sighed, dropping his tough-kid act for a moment. With a slightly pug nose, bright green eyes and barely-visible crop of nose freckles beneath a spiky emo-kid side shave, he couldn’t help looking cute even if his intent was otherwise. He lifted his hips and slowly drew his cock from Sierra’s throat like a sword from a scabbard, leaving her coughing weakly and croaking beneath a lattice of jizz-strands and cum bubbles. He reached down, gathered the mess of spit from his cocktip, and rubbed it dismissively on her face, ruining her makeup even more completely.

Sierra let out a long, overwhelmed groan and her shaky arms moved to run over her big, round belly. The cute young boy had filled her with  _ litres _ of semen that was amazingly thick… and she could tell from the smell burping back up her throat that it was extra-pungent too, enough to make her eyes water if they hadn’t already been raccoon-ringed mascara smears. However, it seemed there was no rest for the wicked, as the many dozens of other boys, as yet untended-to and sporting sizeable erections themselves, were surrounding her with eager and groping hands.

“Big sis Sierra should take care of us, too!” one of them remarks, and there was an excited burst of agreement.

“W-wait!” she croaked, and then let out a degrading cum burp again, avoiding vomiting only with difficulty because of the sheer amount of sperm in her stomach. “We need to… take a break… and… run an ad-”

There was a chorus of boos, and then Xavier, who was now sitting on the edge of the merch table like a lazy gargoyle on a roof, glanced around the room. “Hey, wait,” he said. “Where did that third kid go? She never gave him his VIP access yet!” Instantly, all eyes searched the chaotic room for little Jimmy McQuaid, the overall-wearing farmboy. With his denim coveralls and blonde hair he was easy to spot, despite trying to make himself scarce, and in spite of his objections, the other boys ushered him over to the table.

“Aw, fellas,” he drawled, “ya’ll really don’t have to do this… I’m okay just watchin’!” His face was blushing like a fire engine, and judging from the curved and heavy shape under the bib of his clothing, that wasn’t the only thing affected by the sordid events of Sierra’s Fan Meat and Greet.

“C’mon, you can’t let her get away with promising and not delivering! Remember the Sierra Slammer ‘Dickstarter’ campaign? Or the Sierra Slammer Cum-Proof sleep goggles? Let’s show her who’s boss!” He slammed his small fist on his palm. “We’re the ones paying for all her Gamer Fuel and Cheetos!”

Jimmy still looked doubtful, but the other boys weren’t about to allow him to take any half-measures, and he was convinced by peer pressure to unbutton his overalls and reveal his true size to the world. When he finally did, Sierra’s gasp, despite her exhausted and table-bound position, was the loudest of all. “Holy crap!” she wailed, eyes suddenly alight after being dull and fucked-out for much of the prior couple of minutes. “Hold on a minute!” As a veteran in the area she judged such things on a sliding scale, but the hammer that Jimmy unveiled required a whole new frame of reference.

Calling it horse-like would have been selling it short. Starting from his hairless and fair-complexioned pubis, what looked like a log of dangling meat drooped down in a straight line, pulled taut by its own weight and girth, falling past his knees and drooping nearly to the floor. In terms of height, Jimmy was as short as the rest of her target audience, standing no taller than her breasts. Between the legs, though, he was sporting a cock that could satisfy an elephant!

Sierra’s face immediately looked doubtful. “T-that’s too big!” she moaned, using the distraction of Jimmy’s penis to break free from the boys’ grasp and roll over onto one hip and slide off the merch table, crawling on all fours among the crowd. “I know I promised, but if I try to take that thing, it’s going to be ripperinos for my pussy!”

“I-it’s okay!” Jimmy peeped, blushing that same deep red. “If you don’t want to-”

“Fuck that!” Xavier broke in. “I say, we make her take the whole thing!” The immediate cheer and raised fists that went up from the assembled boys gave the entire room a sense of Lord of the Flies bedlam, over which Sierra was no longer in command. She swallowed nervously, looking around on all fours with her torn-open tights exposing her pussy and lube-soaked thighs. 

“Oh no!” she wailed, as the boys encircled her. Jimmy, still shy and uncertain, was encouraged to get on the ground, laying flat, allowing his towering cock (which some estimated must be early twenty inches in mammoth-trunk-like size) to stick straight upward from his crotch - a brutal spike of flesh emerging from an otherwise normally-proportioned young boy. “These boys have gotten the upper hand on me! Is this the end for Sierra Slammer?”

In their haste to take charge, her many young fans didn’t notice the performative note in her voice, or the Cheshire smile that peeked out from beneath her mask of concern. They hoisted her fully-grown body up, three boys to each leg and two to each arm, and brought her over to poise her dripping pussy over top of Jimmy’s massive cocktip, as large as a good-sized cantaloupe. “Please! That monster cock will completely fuck up my pussy and turn it into the shape of a hung little boy’s dick!” she exclaimed, already looking slutty and sow-like with her cum belly bulging and the flesh of her thick, shapely thighs pouring through six sets of young fingers as they positioned her. It seemed the jeopardy was real - a visual estimate indicated that if inserted, Jimmy’s monster would push all the way past her belly-button and up between her boobs!

From nowhere, sad violin music began to play on stream, and the camera zoomed in on Sierra’s face. “This is the end for me,” she lamented, looking earnestly regretful. “There’s no way I can take such a huge penis all the way in my womb! It looks like I won’t be able to keep my promise to Jimmy after all.”

The music stopped and was replaced by anime-style music full of fighting spirit, and Sierra’s face instantly galvanized. “Unless you  _ SLAM _ that subscribe button now! I just know that with your support, I can take every inch of that monster!” She looked sluttily down her own heavy breasts and cum belly and licked her lips licentiously as she fingered her wet pussy. “Lend me your power, Slammers!”

The boys looked at each other quizzically, even Xavier was vexed. Donations and subscriptions began to fly in at a rate even faster than before, and Sierra seemed energized, and horny, at the flood of announcements. 

“Could it be that Big Sis Sierra planned this from the very start?” asked one boy to his neighbor, who only shrugged.

Sierra looked down and purred at Jimmy’s massive prong as she was about to be lowered onto it. “Yesss!” she moaned. “Keep those subs coming! I want some  _ monster kid cock _ in my slutty cunt” She pressed her breasts together and groped them. “I want a cute grade schooler to rape me with his huge horse cock until I’m fucking retarded! I want to be filled to the brim with cute boys’ cum until I’m fit to burst!”

Xavier crossed his arms and rubbed the bridge of his nose. “She did this on purpose,” he complained. “She’s an even bigger slut than I thought!”

“Make sure… you hit... like and subscribe… and turn… notifications on!” Sierra groaned at the camera, fingering her pussy. Disgusted as much by her commercialism as by her whorishness, the boys lifted her over Jimmy’s enormous pillar of dick and shoved her down onto it. At first, nothing happened. Despite the readiness of her slick quim, Jimmy’s cocktip was just to large and wide to enter her. But slowly, as they pulled down on her legs, there was a meaty sound of wet membranes parting, and Sierra slid down onto the cock with a visceral  _ schloorp! _

She was not so much penetrated by it as impaled on it, with Jimmy biting his lip cutely and clenching his fists below, Sierra straddled him first squatting and then on her knees. Her eyelids fluttered and her eyes rolled back as her tongue lolled from her mouth, indicating a brain shut off by overwhelming physical stress. Her stretched pussy slid down the tree trunk cock, the shaft getting thicker and thicker as she approached the base. “My… body… is getting… fuuuucked uuupppp!” she gurgled, and then, with no room left inside her and her internal organs being pummeled by more than twenty inches of kid cock thicker than her calf muscle, she opened her mouth and vomited out all of Xavier’s cum in a fat projectile stream. She had managed to do it, her pliable and inviting body, aided by pulling shota hands, had taken every inch of Jimmy’s cunt-breaker, all the way to the base.

“This feels… real good!” Jimmy moaned, his toes curling. “My ma said no lady would ever be able to take the whole honkin’ thing!” His hands clutched at the carpet as he cutely nibbled his lower lip.

Sierra put out two hands in twin piece signs as she made a degrading ahegao face while riding Jimmy. Her belly was now deflated enough to show the skin of her midsection stretched tight around the monster intrusion of cock; there could be no doubt that Jimmy’s cocktip was pressing the roof of her womb straight up into her guts! In fact, the bulging outline of cock under her skin was so visible that the boy’s huge, mouth-sized pisshole could be discerned, pressing up between her boobs.

When Jimmy came, the force of the ejaculation actually made Sierra’s belly tent upward like the reservoir tip of a used condom, driving her instantly to her own orgasm as a horse-load of thick, heavy semen was blown directly into her womb, swelling it to near-popping and re-inflating her a second time. 

When it was over, Sierra was left on her back, cradling an even more degrading, bulging cum gut, looking up at the camera as a quartet of long, heavy young cocks were stroked above her face. “Oh my god… my womb… is a kid’s property!” she moaned. “I’m a total  _ toilet _ for cute boys!” Make sure you you stay tuned, because I’m going to fuck every one of these hung brats, and let them all piss in my face, too! So keep watching and-”

* * *

**THIS ENDS YOUR FREE VIEWING PERIOD.** **  
** **  
** **FOR FULL ACCESS TO THE SIERRA SLAMMER FAN MEAT & GREET, BUY A SLAMMER TIER VIP VIEWING PASS, ONLY $29.99!**


End file.
